


Never Catch a Break

by crimsonluna



Series: Crimson's Rengiyuu 2020 works [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: M/M, RenGiyuu Week 2020, paparazzi are shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonluna/pseuds/crimsonluna
Summary: Day 4 - Au: Demon au | Teacher | Cafe | etc. [I chose Pokemon au]A Gym Leader and model can never catch a break can they?
Relationships: Rengoku Kyoujurou/Tomioka Giyuu
Series: Crimson's Rengiyuu 2020 works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Never Catch a Break

**Author's Note:**

> And lastly, day 4. 
> 
> Funny thing I actually have a Pokemon au written out but never had the motivation to write it. Maybe I'll just post random one shots of this au in the future, who knows.   
> But anyway, Kyojuro is the Hammerlocke gym leader (Fire) and Giyuu is the Hulbury gym leader (water)/model.   
> Yes this is Sword and Shield based, I'm sorry for those who don't like this gen hfhjghg 
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed what I wrote for Rengiyuu week!! ^.^  
> (And again I'm sorry for them being really short) 
> 
> Day 4 - Au: Demon au | Teacher | Cafe | etc. [I chose Pokemon au]

It was such a beautiful day in Hulbury. 

The Pelipers were out on the gorgeous waters, wings dipping in slightly before taking off; children were running around with Yampers and Rolycolys; an elderly couple sat on a bench in the park and family's milled around in the warm air. So when a familiar looking couple had been walking amongst the crown, arms linked together, it wasn't that odd of a sight. 

It was a beautiful day and it was supposed to be perfect. 

There a loud snap and a bright flash, startling the couple that were enjoying the sounds of the ocean on the docks. Sitting on the edge and letting their feet dangle above the water. 

Kyojuro sighed heavily, already knowing. And from the hand tightening its grip, he could tell Giyuu felt the same way. 

Turning his head around, Kyojuro gave a bright smile and a wave to the paparazzi and fans up on the piers. They enthusiastically waved back and shouted compliments and questions at the two. 

"Just a few more seconds and the guards will take care of them." Giyuu muttered loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. His head nestling against the others shoulder as Kyojuro turned his back to the crowd to pull his boyfriend closer to him. 

Giyuu had just finished a shoot with his friend/coworker Sabito. It was done up in the lighthouse to showcase another childhood friend of theirs, Makomo's, new spring collection. Kyojuro was there purely because of lunch, he wanted to eat at the seaside restaurant and just relax from gym challenges and battles. Man this years gym challenge was sure to be the best one, with his sponsor Nezuko quickly climbing up in the ranks. Her and her Stufful were unbeatable. Plus it would be quite interesting too considering her older brother, Tanjiro, was Giyuu's sponsor. 

Before heading to the restaurant, Kyojuro stopped by the gym to see if his boyfriend wanted to join him but was informed that the water type gym leader was at the lighthouse for a photoshoot. 

And thats how they ended up here. 

Squeezing the others shoulder a bit, Kyojuro pressed his lips against the top of his boyfriend's hair, taking the moment to soak in his cologne. 

"Did I ever tell you how handsome you look?" Kyojuro glanced down at the rather short shorts that his boyfriend was sporting. Pale blue and wethered, going nicely with the open plaid shirt and white tank top. 

"You say that everytime." Pink dusted the dark haired man's cheek, pressing up more into the shoulder he was leaning on. "But thanks." 

"I mean its true, there's no denying it." 

"It all Makomo's doing, she has really nice designs." 

"Thats true but that doesn't take away from the fact that you're so utterly handsome." Kyojuro smirked. "And you make me feel-" 

Giyuu made a noise in the back of his throat, hand coming up and covering the others mouth. "Stop it." 

"Never." A deep chuckle rumbled within Kyojuro's chest, a smile bright and tender as he looked at the man in his arms. Taking the hand and kissing each finger. He really was lucky to- 

Snap 

Goddammit 

They both groaned in annoyance. Looking over to the right of them, they flashed professional smiles at the cameras before the guards came over to shoo them away again. 

"I was visiting for lunch and wanted to invite you but I don't think that would be wise." Even though the paparazzi and fans were subdued for now because of the guards, they'll still follow them if they see that the couple is on the move. 

"I mean," Giyuu shifted in his hold, "we can still order take out and eat it in my office at the gym." 

It was a beautiful day and it was supposed to be perfect. Just him and his boyfriend enjoying themselves at a nice restaurant, maybe even let their Pokemon loose and have them run around for a while at the park. But things never go as planned. 

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> (Adding this here cause I based Nezuko and Stufful off of me when I played Swsh. My Stufful Beary could not be beaten!)


End file.
